


At Your Service

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [79]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blindness, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, M/M, a day in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “S o f t b o y s, Host and Iplier on a little picnic or something of the sort together, with Host getting all rambly cause he's flustered”- Anonymous





	At Your Service

The Hosts blind cane wasn’t able to echo off of the soft grass the way it echoed off of the hardwood, polished floors of the Ego Manor, so Edward was leading him by the hand instead.

He was still narrating, as always, but instead of narrating his surroundings to try and get some bearing on exactly where he was in time and space, all he could focus on was Edwards big, soft, vaguely sweaty hand.

His wrist was a little wider than Hosts, since the Host struggled to eat on a regular basis and Ipliers desk job made him just a little chubbier than all the other Egos. The Host never complained, quite the opposite actually. It was fun to feel his stretch marks, the way they creased his skin ever so slightly.

And it made sense that the doctor was sweating a little more than usual. They’d walked all the way to the park, and it was just slowly coming out of Spring and into Summer. Iplier didn’t get the exercise he probably needed, but he wasn’t unhealthy. The Host made sure of that. His chattering about the day and the strange patients was absolute music to the Hosts ears, and he almost didn’t hear Edward exclaim.

“Host, look out!”

Of course, the Host couldn’t look out for much and his narration had been far too focused on Edward to notice the big dog barreling towards the both of them, jumping up to greet the Host.

The Host was barely able to stay upright, only with Edwards help of course, and the dogs owner ran over quickly and apologised in quick, loud bursts that made Hosts ears hurt.

“It’s fine, it’s fine - Host, it’s okay, right? You’re alright?”

Ipliers voice was much more quiet and careful, and he explained to the dog owner that he was a doctor, he was looking out for Host and that no harm was done. The Host was mumbling narrations rapidly, just to stay a little bit more aware. But as the dog owner began jogging off with a more firm grip on his pets leash, the Hosts narrations diverted back to the steadying arm wrapped around his waist, how soft and warm the doctor was, how he felt so safe with him even in public where so many dangerous things could be about...

“Host... you’re getting a bit lost in yourself there. Sure you’re okay?”

Host tilted his head up towards Edward, describing the curves of concern on his face, and he felt the doctor smile.

“The Host is always okay when the doctor is around. His doctor.”

He heard Edward laugh, and shake his head.

“The Host wonders what breed of dog that was?”

“I think it was a Saint Bernard.”

“The Host believes they make good service dogs. Perhaps he and the good doctor should get one so that the doctor doesn’t have to be the Hosts full time carer.”

“And leave your well-being in the hands of a... The paws of a dog?! Absolutely not. It would be irresponsible of me.”

The Host smirked at Edwards little outburst.

“The Host suspects the doctor just likes taking care of the Host. Or being in charge.”

The Host didn’t need to see to know that Edward was blushing. It didn’t help that they were in public.

“The Host can suspect whatever he likes, that doesn’t make him right!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
